Poor Whale Belly Man In Btoom
by 4fireking
Summary: A new generation of thirty-two more men and women written to be sent to play Btooom for real. One of them, the main protagionist, is an overweight unlucky person who has no help in a battle he is surely going to die in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Btooom fanfiction. I know I might be missing things from it but I'm happy I wrote it. I have a lot of beta readers to thank for the editing of it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Btooom

XXX

Every one thousand feet the plane rose, a degree in the temperature dropped, and the pilot felt a snowball fall down his neck. Brian Morrow felt like a pig that ate something hot before being dragged into something cold. It didn't help that he was over two hundred pounds and claustrophobic, in a plane with thirty-one other people who were scared and had the same question. Why they were taken inside this plane?

The front row of twenty people felt electric wires shock their bodies when a man with short silver hair, a crimson red suit, black tie, white shoes, a pope of Remembrance Day on a fishing hat he wore, and amber eyes appeared on a TV screen and looked at them with obvious sadism.

"How many of you have watched a survival adventure or horror movie that puts people to the death until only one remains? Well, you can forget about them, because mine is more thrilling. Your Wikipedia research won't help you now, as you are just players in this game of survival."

"Aagh!"

A very tall man yelled in anguish while attempting to hit the screen. He had black speckles of what could be hair and a hockey team shirt paired with a belt to hold up his long black pants. He was taken by surprise when a man emerged from the ground like a soldier from a trench and zapped him with a taser.

"Tsk-tsk. You nearly became like those people who refuse to play the games obviously run by people of high positions/power," the man said. He then pulled out a green soulstone, or icicle gem, from his desk. "These are sonars. You each have one implanted into your hand. We've done our research and put them in the hands that wouldn't bother you. It took a lot of time and a brilliant surgeon. You cannot remove them; they will only come off when your heart stops, or in other words, when you die. They are a gift, and you must find eight of them in order to win. If you collect seven more, a helicopter will come pick you up."

That was the last thing Brian knew before the door to the airplane cargo opened and everyone was pushed out of the airplane by the men with the threatening weapons. The whole pushing and falling out of the plane was a disaster.

Brian fell, waiting to die or for the parachute to open up to take him to an island that would be his end. He never tried skydiving before. It was actually like falling in a snow layered land, though instead of feeling cold, he felt hot.

Brian Morrow landed in the foresty mountain on the island. Before he could get his parachute off and take part in this crazy game, a gust of wind started pushing him. His heavy body felt light from the parachute, as if they were sails moving a boat, it but if he didn't get it off, he could hit trees and die.

"I've had it with this shit!" Brian shouted.

He jumped in the air and let his belly hit the ground. Whatever caused this idea entered his head, it worked. The buckle broke and the parachute flew away. Brian would've been happy if he hadn't become more ashamed about his weight and his contemptible body.

Just as he finally wriggled his legs to stand up, he spotted two men trying to kill each other. One was slender with a sleeveless green tank top and cargo shorts. He had jet blond hair and brown eyes. The other man wore a cap, blue shirt, and black jeans with a belt. His eyes were blue and he was stroking his duffle bag. The one with blond hair had a Bim in his hand.

"You're some crazy bastard to walk up to me when I'm the one holding the bomb." The blond said mockingly.

Although he wasn't entirely sure what the bin was, he was able to activate it and hurled it very high. In five seconds it was going to explode. The man with the hat, the one who appeared to not have a hint of what the bomb was, jumped and caught it before rubbing his thumb on a spot. He disabled it.

"Crazy I am, stupid I'm not." He corrected.

He acted crazy when he suddenly stampeded towards the blond-haired man like an angry bull. The blond man's only weapons were the Bims that took ten seconds to explode, so he ran for his life.

"Don't turn your back on me!" His chaser commanded.

With that, he threw the Bim at the blond man's back. The Bim went off, incinerating him. All that remained was a corpse that was only covered in smudges with a look of fear on his face. The man with the hat robbed from the corpse his the duffle bag he and the green jewel embedded in his hand.

After witnessing this, Brian didn't want to leave the mountain, in fear for what could happen to him. There was pressure; the kind of pressure he wish he had a toilet for to throw up in.

Brian stood, petrified from leaving the mountain. Meanwhile a young, skinny woman with a black ponytail walked through the forest. She was a preschool teacher, made seven million yen a year, and never wanted kids, even though she was married from the amount of kids that she had to take care of, never intending to keep one at home. She was walking into a trap.

She heard a sound that only one person could've made; Ai Kikiyo. She moved her skinny legs, that were on the track team, but then were used to stop kids from eating glue or to make sure lunch was prepared. Though now, even the new uses for them were replaced. She didn't have to run far before she came to a cave. Beside it, a girl wearing a bug-catching hat was crying.

"Someone ran inside there with my bims." She claimed. "I never wanted to play this game, but I can't protect myself without any Bims."

Completely oblivious, the woman with an innocent soul ran in the direction of the sound. Ai wore an innocent smile, but when the preschool teacher darted inside, it was replaced with a malicious one. She pressed a button on a keypad.

There was a trap Bim hidden in the ground. It was small, but it was strong enough to release a lethal explosion. The explosion went off on the woman's right side, only meters away from her face.

She looked like a dead dog with a twisted stomach on the burning ground.

Once the coast was clear, Ai took the gem from the teacher's arm. Along with it, she took the duffle bag, opened it from the zipper, and peered inside with another sinister smile.

"Ooo! There's some Blazing Gas Bim's in here. I could use those."

Brian finally stopped being a sniveling baby and climbed down the mountain to venture into woods full of people who wanted to blow him up.

At first, Brian wanted to throw his duffle bag down to make the climb easier, but he knew there were people who would steal his Bims to make their fight easier. What he didn't know was that there were rules stating that they must killed the player beforehand. However, little did he know, he was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all the beta readers who helped with the editing and ideas of this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Btoom

XXX

The first player Brian saw was the same hat-wearing man from earlier. The one that disabled a Bim before throwing it back at its thrower. The second was a young twenty-something tan man with a white shirt, gray shorts, inline rollerblades, and white hair. The player with the hat had a Bim known as a Cracker, a white-shell bug Bim he held, then dropped and kicked towards the other player.

No explosion went off. The tan man picked up the Bim to examine it. The Bim wasn't set off, so there was no way he could disable it. However, he was tempted to kill the hat-wearing man for foolishly giving him a free Bim.

"Tell my parents when you see them: I'm sorry their son committed a sin against God." He said before throwing the Cracker back at its owner.

The Cracker traveled fast through the air, then the man wearing the hat grabbed it and spun it around right back at the tan man. The Cracker erupted with fire, all that remained of the man was a smothering pile of burned flesh.

The hat-wearing man knew the death was instantaneous, which meant the dead man's gem was ready to be taken. With the addition of the new gem, the man with the hat's number changed to three. Five more and he could escape the island, while Brian was still stuck with one.

Then the scariest thing so far happened, he felt a wave of something unknown to him. It was the sonar activating. Since he was perfectly still, despite the trembling down his spine when it went off, the man didn't see him.

However, he wasn't stupid. He knew there were at least twenty-nine other players on the island, excluding the player who walked into a trap where she died with a nasty gash on her head. He activated the sonar again.

In a way, a sonar was like a submarine's. It made Brian wonder if the players were really using it from the gems in their hands or if a great power was giving them the abilities of sonars without a machine. Brian could only think of silly things when it was clear he was about to die.

Brian wasn't the only one on the island who was probably going to die. There were dangerous animals lurking on the island, such as komodo dragons and alligators. One unfortunate player had run into both. bitten by a komodo dragon which ironically he bumped into After a quarrel with an alligator, the man had lost his leg, and soon his life from the deadly bacteria in a komodo dragon's bite.

There's a tricky thing about a komodo dragon's behavior. They bite the victim, leave them in a cheerful way, as if it was a friendly nibble, then when the victim succumbs to the bacterial infection, they come back and eviscerate them. The man's only chance of survival was the drop off of supplies from the sky.

In Btooom, players survived by the daily four or five briefcases of food, graciously sent by the game developers, so players have enough energy to fight and earn their eight collections.

There were still twenty-nine players on the island, so he had a very small chance of getting the first case he moved toward. Though, by some miracle, he found the tree where the briefcase hung.

The man couldn't climb due to the extreme amount of pain he was feeling, and nearly needed a walking stick. Luckily, he had a Bim that could destroy most of the bark of the tree and cause a landslide of wood and, more importantly, a metallic case.

He placed the Bim on the part of the tree where his knees were far away from. The Bim made a strange moving sound before a small tornado of wind popped out and the wood of the tree was demolished.

The man limped towards the small splinters of branches of the trees. The first thing he did when he finally had the Bim in his grasp was cry. However, in a foul swoop, he was bashed on the head with a tree branch by an unseen figure.

One bash of a tree branch wasn't enough to kill him, but it did leave him in critical condition, with little chance of recovering. In order to get the gem in his hand, the attacker decided to take it out by force. The way the gem was taken off was gruesome to speak of, but even the most bloody of tales should not be taboo when talking about someone's stress of survival.

The attacker grabbed the briefcase and raised it as high as they could over their head. The person did another bash to the head, where his eyes were, before repeating the action on the mouth. It wasn't enough to just take the food and let the man pass away. Only four people could leave the island, and losing a gem to the komodo dragons was an asinine decision they knew would be a mistake.

Killing a person who was badly injured and poisoned by a komodo dragon was easy; one deceased meant there were twenty-eight players still alive. The hard part was opening the case by touching the splattered blood on the handle.

It was worth getting through the blood to have a bento box of rice, cherry tomatoes, sushi, and celery sticks as well two more bentos, a pot to help cook ramen in, hot chocolate, pasta, and beef jerky. Whether or not the food was fresh or stale, having it made them a target.

One thing they noticed was a vial of medicine for the bacteria of the komodo dragon. If the man wasn't dead, he could have been saved from certain doom by the vial. They didn't have a sliver of regret for killing the man, so the vial was put in the back pocket. The sound of the komodo dragons coming for the body was echoing through the forest.

Brian covered his mouth while his eyes were red and flaring up from the stress of the player with two kills.

Thankfully, the man's sonar picked up another player climbing up a tree trying to grab something the other two didn't see. The man dashed away, activating his sonar while he was running.

Brian was fine, except for the chest pains he had from the stress and overworking that had befallen him since his near-death experience with the parachute. His complaints were microscopic compared to the other people that died.

Just when Brian thought this day couldn't get anymore stressful, his stomach started to grumble, begging him for food. Brian may be fat, but he wasn't immune to his body's need for food. A person could only survive two or three days without water, while could only survive five days without food.

Brian had to make a decision to look for the bags in the trees and take one before he eventually became weak and died. Brian jogged as fast as he could in one direction, which he picked at random, and kept running until he found a briefcase very high off the ground in a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank all the beta readers who made this chapter possible.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Btooom

XXX

He was too fat to climb that tree. He tried jumping on it, but it caused him pain instead of gain. After two more attempts, he hoped someone would show up and help him.

No one did, which was somewhat of a relief because then he had to risk them being hostile towards him. Thinking of which, Hostel was the scariest movie he ever watched, which didn't help the similar situation he was in. Though in the movie, they were bringing in tourists, not dropping them out of planes.

Brian had an idea that was so asinine it could either work or break his belly. He grabbed his outstretched belly, took a deep breath to assure him what he was doing was for survival, and he did the "Truffle Shuffle" into the bark of the tree.

The Chuck-inspired performance worked. His entire belly made the tree shake violently enough for the metal briefcase to fall out of the branches it was nestled in. Brian caught it with as much strength as he could muster, but it was too much, as the briefcase nearly shot open and all the supplies almost fell on the floor.

XXX

An hour after Brian found that briefcase of food, it was time for another player to die. Two nerds were on this island. They were fans of animated DC or Marvel movies, especially the ones that contained violence and sex.

One of them was named Ian and the other was named James. Ian was pudgy, and had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with Captain America on it. James, the older adult, was a thin but resilient thinker who wore a purple shirt with the Black Panther from Captain America Civil War on it.

Ian carried a Barrier Bim and James clutched a Flamable Oil-Splashing Flame Bim. The boys were gamers, but in real life, they didn't know a good way to use the Bims.

If James used his Bim on an enemy at a close range, he could get caught in his own trap, which would be a burning wall of fire.

Suddenly, someone activated his scouter/sonar. The brothers started to run back, and by activating theirs at the same time, or perhaps by sheer luck, they were able to disable the scrounged being used to trace them.

The player chasing them was a former mercenary. He tried rescuing someone in a poor village, failed, and went MIA where his fellow mercenaries were killed, excluding one who lived long enough to be deliberately tortured for a bogus location he gave them, and then was killed. He felt it was best to try saving one person after killing six others.

The man didn't need a scouter to know where a couple of cowards would run. He knew that once they realized they couldn't beat him by foot, they would split apart to either try attacking him on different sides, or one of them would get away.

They didn't count on how well he could throw a Bim. He threw a Flammable Oil-Splashing Flame Bim ahead of the two boys. Fire rose from the ground and blocked their exit. In fact, it surrounded them in a small space. Unafraid of the flames, he jumped through it and prepared to punch one of the boys.

Before he could react, a small Bim was put on his shirt and made a strange opening sound. If he remembered, this was the Bim that could put holes in things.

The man was lucky that the flames helped him rip off his shirt and throw it into the fire. The Bim went off, pushing away the flames, and the two boys ran as fast as they could through them to get away from their worst threat yet.

Once the mercenary escaped his own trap, it was a big chase scene. This soon led the three of them to a steep cliff, with nothing but the beach below them to catch them if they fell. The mercenary had them right where he wanted them. He considered ramming into them and pushing them both off the cliff while they trembled at the sight of his muscles.

James was shown the insides of a man. It was dark and bloody. He threw up on the spot. To make things even more horrifying, Ian lowered his knife to the mercenary's fingers.

"Leave him alone! We don't have to eat him!" James screamed.

"We need to try everything we can to survive." Ian said.

Ian grabbed a stick and carried it to the fire the Flammable Oil Bim created. It caught fire on the tip, and he carried it to his friend, threatening him with a knife.

"Put some sticks on the ground so I can start a fire. Now, we're going to burn his meat."

XXX

Brian left his comfort zone to think about survival. People often said he could skip a few meals, unless he wanted to be an obese loser whose only career was a comedian. Now, Brian limited himself to one meal a day, so he could at least live for two more weeks.

Brian was concerned about the Bims he carried. He capitalized on the Bim he thought would help him survive, the Cracker Bim. It was the fastest Bim that exploded and it was small enough to blend in.

Brian thought he heard a person he was afraid of. To his relief, it was just a fourteen year-old-girl. He was cautious because had heard of a psychotic fourteen-year-old murderer. She was a real sadist. Brian watched her sit on her knees with a look of curiosity in her eyes. Was it because of his size, or was it what he carried?

"Hello there. My name is Brian. What's your name?"

"Harmony." The girl said to Brian. "My father likes to think of me as his 'Sweet Harmony'. Can I please have a sandwich? If I don't eat something soon, I might have to eat a whole arm."

Brian wasn't surprised; cannibalism wasn't that hard to believe with the island being a place they were only three or four, out of about thirty, people survived. He opened the case and handed her the sandwich she so politely asked for.

She smelled it before licking it, then finally took a bite of it. She continued to chew on it while her eyes fixated on Brian. "It's good...but it's not great."

Brian wasn't the chef of that "good but not great" sandwich recipe. Harmony continued to eat the sandwich, enjoying it more than she cared to admit. At last the food was swallowed.

"I need your help," Harmony said. "I only need it now, after seeing that you're not malevolent or playing this game to survive. I need you to find a player with a tidal wave tattoo on his right leg. Do that for me, and I will pay you back for food I've eaten times two."

Brian knew that on this island, looks were deceiving. A person who seemed to be looking out for you could be leading you into a trap; two people together bring out the worst of each other, and the experienced are not always the easiest to spot. Of these examples, he only experienced the last one. The others came to him in a mysterious echo.

"Look, it's not that I'm scared. I just can't support the decisions of a little girl."

"Well, I'm not scared of going, because I know this will kill me if I go alone," she told Brian.

Those small words convinced Brian to get off his large butt and follow her to where the well was supposed to be.

She walked from a dirty, squiggly path, down to what looked like a feeding ground for birds. Just north of that, they found the well she mentioned.

To Brian's surprise and horror, she jumped down the well as a rabbit hops into its hole. Since Brian was too fat to fit down the well, he paced back and forth, his chubby face brimmed with red sweat. Suddenly, she jumped out with a basket and a rabbit suit on.

"I thought you said you couldn't do it alone?!" Brian shouted.

"That's true; being small draws more attention than being big here." She said.

The girl walked away, leaving Brian with the impresssion that she wanted to be the Easter Bunny. Suddenly, a Bim hurled into the air and erupted acid smoke.

This was a real life tragedy, like Hamlet, where everyone dies and the ones who bring about this insanity pay for it with their lives.

James watched from behind Ian, the one who threw the Bim.

Ian planned to make the girl lose everything from the smoke, but she quickly moved away from the falling acid, as if her bunny suit gave her super speed.

Ian moved his two legs as fast as he could. He easily caught up with the fourteen year-old girl, even though she started with what looked like great speed. He pulled out a Cracker and threw it at her.

Ian moved his two legs as fast as he could. He easily caught up with the fourteen year-old girl, even though she started with what looked like great speed. He pulled out a Cracker and threw it at her.

With more fat in his body than muscle, Brian was slow, but he managed to knock James off his feet and send his body rolling down the hill. Unfortunately, this made him look like a coward who would abandon Harmony when she needed him.

Speaking of Harmony, she threw a Timer Bim at the psychopathic Ian. She was smart enough to hold onto it for a few seconds before throwing it at Ian. He hid behind a tree, the only rational thing he could think of, as he was more afraid of losing than dying.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was posted on Christmas like the previous chapter I posted.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Btooom

XXX

The explosion burned against the bark of the tree, sending chips of bark cut into Ian's arm. When he felt the pain, he smiled masochistically,as if he flew to heaven.

He turned around the bark and used his scouter to see if Harmony was still standing on the hill. Through the bark, he saw her green silhouette holding up her right arm, meaning she was about to throw another Bim.

"I'm not dying like a coward behind this tree!" Ian shouted as he ran out from behind the tree.

Before Harmony could use her Flamable Oil Splash Bim, Ian pummeled into her stomach with a punch of his recently stronger knuckles. At that moment, Ian became an unforgivable person who everyone wanted dead. The assault made him look like a monstrous human being, but the murder in his hands was another story.

Or, at least it would have been a murder if it wasn't for the player with the hat and three gems.

Ian was sure he bit off more than he could chew and would be annihilated by his new opponent. However, James came rushing in and pulled him away.

The explosion burned against the bark of the tree, sending chips of bark cut into Ian's arm. When he felt the pain, he smiled masochistically,as if he flew to heaven.

He turned around the bark and used his scouter to see if Harmony was still standing on the hill. Through the bark, he saw her green silhouette holding up her right arm, meaning she was about to throw another Bim.

"I'm not dying like a coward behind this tree!" Ian shouted as he ran out from behind the tree.

Before Harmony could use her Flamable Oil Splash Bim, Ian pummeled into her stomach with a punch of his recently stronger knuckles. At that moment, Ian became an unforgivable person who everyone wanted dead. The assault made him look like a monstrous human being, but the murder in his hands was another story.

Or, at least it would have been a murder if it wasn't for the player with the hat and three gems.

Ian was sure he bit off more than he could chew and would be annihilated by his new opponent. However, James came rushing in and pulled him away.

The man with the hat lost a target, but he made up for it by staying with the little girl until he heard a big man, who he was convinced wouldn't survive on this island, shinning down a tree.

He threw a punch at the man, which was easily dodged by a slight tilt of his head. Once Brian stumbled down from the weak punch, he made the man turn his tail and walked away from the players he didn't feel like killing.

XXX

There came a time when reading manga helped someone see the world from a completely different view. A man, Miyamota, took it as working mindlessly at some moments, and very hard the next. This helped him as he hid in the trees, watching his enemy-a skinny boy with a pocket protector shirt.

They were boys of the same age, dragged on this island because someone wrote their name on a form. That someone might've been a bully who thought it would be funny if they disappeared or envious of their intelligence.

This battle was a matter of who spotted the other first. They were both holding Crackers, and their arms looked like they could throw the same way. However, whether they knew it or not, something small was flying towards them.

This object was a Bim that could attack its exact target while its user stood a safe distance away. It didn't have any super intelligence, just controls that caused the Bim to explode only when it rammed into the person it locked onto. It could be compared to a tracking missile, though in a different form.

The nerd with the pocket protectors was obliterated in a fiery explosion. All the other nerd could do was watch in absolute terror as the charred body was looted by the man with the Homecoming BIM's.

This would've been an experience the other nerd would never forget...if it weren't for the snake-like fingers around his throat. The snake-like player stuffed a Timer Bim in the nerds' mouth and bolted under the cover of the shadows.

BOOM!

The grotesque image a head being blown off, caused the culprit, whose eyes were closed, to use a branch to feel for the fallen nerd's gem.

The were less than twenty-five players left. There were still naive players who were terrible at throwing Bims, like Brian, and fools who believe sob stories such as the teacher that died. Only four players were making it out alive.

XXX

Ian and James had to set up camp for the night. What they ate tasted like sweet peas or chocolate milk and French Fries-don't knock it 'til you try it-but it was a heinous act against their God if they believed in him.

James started to worry about how many Bims they wasted against people they didn't kill. He was profoundly homesick, and his hands felt clammy, like fish after it's been gutted.

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Ian asked James.

James felt more uneasy than before. "Which movies we should watch and comic books we should read?" He guessed.

"No. Who needs movies when you have a real-life experience involving bombs? My favorite character is Revy from Black Lagoon, and if she was real and here, she would be happy to take part in blowing things up. But if she was a guy, she would eventually need a man to pleasure her because she drinks a lot."

"We are not doing this because it's what we believe will satisfy us. We are doing it because we want to leave." James said.

"Aye. We want to go back to reading comics and watching movies while imagining having the courage to impress girls... but that's not my life anymore. I looked at that fourteen-year-old and I knew she would never go for a guy like me-why would she, when I just tried to kill her? There can only be one right answer to this place, and it's getting to be free and explore what psychos do to girls who can't protect themselves."

James had heard enough vile spew out of Ian's mouth. He stood up and walked away, contempt to kick him, but decided against it.

Ian didn't try following his best friend. This warped version of him thought about being one of the last survivors. With two gems, he only had to kill six more people.

The next day, Ian was travelling alone with a used noodle cup full of urine. He saw the campfire yesterday and figured it was another Btooom player. He was almost hiking, walking up a slope of a mountain to where he could hear the player digging through his bag in search for his favorite Bims.

And then...Ian poured the contents of the cup on the unsuspecting player's head.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled, as if he was an addict who found out he used all his drugs in one night. "Who wants to die? 'Cause that's what you get for that nimrod!"

Ian soaked in the man's anger before swinging his Bim in his arm and goading the player with a call.

"Up here, piss head."

The man did the only thing he knew how, run around the big mountain to try to catch Ian, instead of climbing up to grab him and pull him down; with Bims that would be stupid.

Ian managed to run just far enough to conceal himself where he wanted to be. The man charged up the hill, carrying a Flammable Oil Splash Bim.

His bag was full of Bims and he knew how to use them, he just hadn't gotten the chance to use them against anyone. Ian felt like he was getting a present-lots of explosives. Ian did the insensible thing of running towards the man with a flammable oil Bim. The man lost control and threw his Bim at Ian.

For now, the winner of the battle is a mystery. Brian and Harmony checked their bodies for burns, missing the succulent taste of breakfast. They won't have to wait long; the drop-off should come any minute.

"Here's how we will get the drop off, fatty." Harmony said. "If the suitcase lands in a tree, I'll climb on top of you and grab the suitcase. First, we go after the one closest to us, and throw a Bim at whoever else tries to grab this drop off."

Brian was a little shocked to hear her plan out murder as if human life was only as valuable as a casual lunch with his parents after he left the house. At least she wasn't afraid, but this made him curious about what her father was like.

They were interrupted by an explosion in the mountains. Brian, the one who didn't want to leave whoever was there alone, ran his flabby legs in the toward the explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was edited thanks to BubbleBerry8 and is bizarre even to me.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Btooom

XXX

There were two players who spotted Brian's big wide buttocks run off through the forest all alone. One was thought it would be funny if this whale-like man got eight gems, so he left Brian alone. The other player chose to follow him, which wasn't too hard, as he was once a soccer player.

Brian found stains of the urine Ian poured on a player. He didn't have to be Sherlock to know he just had to run up the ramp to the top of the cliff. When he got there, he saw Ian and the dark-skinned player's charred bodies. Ian's corpse wore a wicked smile while the other corpse looked petrified.

Brian had a feeling that there were now over seven dead bodies on this island. It would take at most three more killings before any of the players had the eight gems they needed to leave this island. His train of thought came to a sudden halt when he could heard the gasp of a player nearby.

It was Ian's friend, James.

James had a morbid feeling inside his heart. It was pain, distinguished only for someone suicidal. That pain was deplorable, but nothing compared to what happened to his friend.

James decided to sneak up to Brian and touch his shoulder. At James's touch, the man who usually hid from the other players he felt his heart stop.

"I'm not here to fight." James spoke calmly. "I am losing my mind here and need your help. One of these men was my friend."

Brian didn't know how to act. James didn't even put a single finger on Brian before he stepped back, hoping to widen the space between them. He'd seen enough violence to be scared of it each time it happened.

The moment Brian denied James's approach, a Cracker Bim was hurled in the air toward them. The bombardment was unforeseen, but James and Brian managed to leap away in time.

The player who threw the Bim was the same one who followed Brian without him knowing. The player kept himself hidden from the other two players, disappointed that his attempt to blow Brian into little pieces failed.

At that moment, Harmony ran up the hill noticing the man she didn't respect in a ball covering his head-further enhancing why she didn't respect him.

The bomber threw a Cracker at her. She picked up a rock and threw it at the Cracker causing it to explode in the air.

The young girl and the other player started fighting, the two cowards between them. Harmony threw a Timer Bim she started at the number seven.

The other player made a quickly ran back instead of trying to catch the Bim or run forward. There was something about the little girl that made him uneasy.

While running away, he felt like an x-ray had flashed through his bones. The Scouter was tracking his movements. In hindsight, he should have expected this move from her.

He kept running, thinking a fourteen year-old couldn't outrun a man from a college track team. She herself didn't go after him, but her Homecoming Bim did. Chances of it hitting him were in the low ten percent.

Each action he took went according to Harmony's plan. He was so worried, and he wasn't faster than the Homecoming Bim. It exploded near the nape of his neck, causing some teeth to fall out and dislodging his head from his neck. It was funny, because properly cleaning your teeth helps protect against heart disease.

Harmony knew there was no cleanup on this island, so if she wanted to find the treasure, she could just look for the visceral image of the people's splattered organs and chunks of burning flesh. Presently, she was interrogating James, threatening to chew off his fingers.

"I remember you." She hissed at him. This was actually good news for James because it meant she wanted to talk to him instead of bite him. "You were with another jerk trying to toy with Bims! How do you validate those actions when you picked two players who tried to help you instead of hurting you?"

"I was just trying to survive to see my family. Do you have any idea how scary it is to be on this island?!" James cried truthfully.

Unfortunately for him, his heart went out to the wrong kind of person.

"You were going to die when I remembered how you tried to kill me."

With more force than a normal fourteen year-old-girl could muster, Harmony punched James so hard, he was sent spiraling back until he feel off the cliff. Brian, who couldn't raise his body but could see with his eyes, shuddered in fear upon Harmony's action.

"Relax, you little overhaul of donuts." Harmony said in a ridiculing fashion to Brian. "I still need you to hold me up, and at the same time be a good little meat shield. Make no mistake, I would kill you and take that gem on your arm if my daddy was with me."

Brian realized that the scariest people in the world were your allies; the ones who you can't escape from. That must be how people who get sent to jail for fraud feel after they meet blue-collared criminals.

James felt the blood through his gums as his vision was blurry from the trauma of the fall. A little girl did this to him. He knew that it wasn't an ordinary girl, but a future criminal drug leader or CEO of a building who would sacrifice the lives of people to get what they want.

James checked his pockets to see how many Bims he had left. To his shock and dismay, the girl took all of them. He didn't understand why, though. Bims only work for new users if their handlers are killed.

Like a mouse in a maze, he might've been used. She wanted to see how far he could go before she released a cat in the maze to eat him. That being said, he was all alone; his fingers in more than a little pain.

James spent the whole day feeling like the most useless player who survived longer than expected. A dozen people were dead, yet no one managed to collect the eight gems needed to get off the island.

His luck turned when he idiotically stared at a girl who could make people run to their deaths, the same liar who killed the teacher with a false story. She pressed her lips together while looking in his eyes, wondering if he could be loyal or not.

She wanted to rely on him if she had to face the hat wearing man who already killed two other players.

XXX

This hat wearing man was far ahead of all the other players in the game. He had six gems in his possession and only needed two more gems to leave the island. However, if there was one thing everyone knew, it was that no player was immortal.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was edited by BubbleBerry8 and is what I posted after five days of hiatus from posting stories.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Btooom

XXX

The hat-wearing man watched a man with a bandage over his vocal cords walk up a hill. The man had one of those mics that helped him speak despite how agonizing it must be. The crippled man took out a Bim with one hand and used his mic to talk with the other.

"Who are you?" he asked the man in the hat.

The skinny alpha player shrugged his shoulders. "Someone who plans to only allow three people to survive this game. Change what these guys want."

"All it takes is one of these Bims, and those malevolent aspirations of yours die with-"

The skinny alpha player got the jump throwing his Bim first. It was the Bim that could penetrate a mountain.

He couldn't throw a Bim with that thing flying towards him, so he followed his instincts and used a haze Bim to cover his tracks.

Maybe against a less intelligent player the smokescreen would have worked, but a player as smart as he was skinny knew how to find someone in hiding. He also knew too much weightlifting can lead to arthritis and spinal cord injuries.

He jumped in the air before using his Scouter. He wanted to make sure his enemy knew he had used his Scouter and find out if they were easy prey to take out.

His plan worked. The player went in the wrong area and before he knew it, the skinny player had his arm around his neck. This should have been the end, but some chip in the metal device sent an electric shock into the player who thought he had everything figured out.

If anyone was holding a gun, this battle would be over in a second. The player with the mic had to cock his fingers before hitting the other player's face. It was hard to tell where he hit him with the haze still making their visions black.

The hat-wearing player felt stressed against a player for the first time since he arrived on this island. Too close to use a Bim, he kicked the ankles of the mic player, which stung like wood hitting wood. The next action was the mic player sliding his foot into the ankle of the notorious killing player.

The haze faded away, revealing the notorious player, holding a Timer Bim. He planned to lock his arms around the mic player and then blow them both up. It was a suicide mission. There were five seconds left on the timer when the player followed through with the plan. The man with the mic knew where the five other gems hid in the alpha man's clothes. His plan to get rid of them was easy; he had no fear, no family to think back on and no one he ever loved...

The explosion finally went off and both players were engulfed in flames. Two down with only one Bim. Most of the Bims were destroyed in the explosion, and the ones that remained were useless; the player who killed himself took them down with him.

XXX

Viewing the game from outside the island, a man with whisker-like facial hair stood up, completely outraged.

He checked his screen to find out how many remaining players were on the island. There were only ten players left: Brian, Harmony, James, Jayne, Rainn, Damon, Terry, Oyin, Rekha, and Kenneth. Each one possessed a total of two or three gems each. At this rate, less than four players would survive the island. The players weren't being fair to the gamemakers.

The creator with the white hair was on a date with his fiancee. The creepy part about him-an albino with crimson eyes was scary in a cliche way-was that his fiancee was an eleven year old girl. She also had white hair, though hers was longer in the back. She had porcelain skin like a doll, blue eyes, and wore a gothic dress with a pink sash around it.

"Sir, we are nearing the end of the game. Soon, there won't be many players left in the game. And none of them have enough Bim's to make it off the island without killing two or three more people. At this rate, only three people will survive on the island."

The boss's response was stuffing a flower inside the right side of his fiancee's dress. She smiled and blushed, holding her cheeks. In a way, he was like a prince, but in another way, he was more creepy than any vampire or supernatural creature.

"They can try to survive with four of them, unless they don't see what is needed to keep them alive. They'll just fall right into my hands."  
Brian imagined himself watching an old episode of his favorite show. He purposely forgot later episodes, so it felt like he was reminiscing watching them instead of being trapped on an island that was not his comfort place, like a prison if it became a battle royale to survive.

Harmony developed a new hobby to occupy her time. She was gutting fish she caught with a fishing rod she found in an abandoned shelter. Brian was using a weight set also found in the shelter to pull a tire he connected to his belly. He only ran a few meters out of the shelter before becoming exhausted.

Harmony finished with her newfound hobby and went back to pressuring Brian into doing something for her. There was only one demand she had for him: help her get the briefcases that rain down from the sky so they could eat like kings and probably survive, while the others die of hunger.

Meanwhile, James was lifting Jayne up by her right foot as she tried reaching up a tree for a briefcase. This would be easier if James was more like Zelda from Breath of the Wild. Zelda could climb this tree and grab the briefcase by herself, but there was no way James could grab it without the help of Jayne.

They grabbed the briefcase to eat something. Jayne was kind of picky about what to eat first, but her bossiness allowed her to eat the good stuff because she couldn't be beaten in an arm fight. James, having no Bims, was useless.

"Here's rundown of my fabulous plan," Jayne said, whilst eating a salad topped with a shrimp because she dropped it on there. "You'll use your Scouter so many times until someone is curious enough to go after you. Once they think they have you on the rope, that's my Bims will blow them away."

"What if they are within blast radius of me?" James asked.

"That would still be part of my plan. I know they will get close, but who would be willing to still chase you when a Bim is being thrown at them? _It also helps that I can kill two birds with one stone._ But first, I think you should have some noodles."

James picked something else from the briefcase, a udon bowl he could fill with ramen. Little did she know, Jayne was the one following his plan. When she throws a Bim at him, he'll reflect it back to her, and finally be free from her.

Harmony told Brian she had a father looking for her, and that was true. He was another player, currently observing James and Jayne. He could already hear them calling him a monster when he dunked them into a well with a wooden staff to drown them. He saw only one Bim bag, which meant he would go after the one he believed used it, the boy.

He walked out with another player, facing five more people. It seemed everyone found the campsite of the crafty player and the worthless player who lost his friend. All of the players had their Bims out: Timer, Cracker, Flammable Oil, and Implosion Bims. The first one to throw their Bim was a player with a tooth missing. His was a Flammable Oil Bim.

There was a moment James thought about how he wished Ian was here. The Flammable Bim went off, but it was far enough to avoid touching James or Jayne. James saw the fire and ran like a chicken, away from a farmer or his sheep dog. Harmony's father chased him, not far behind.

Jayne couldn't waste her Bims on two fools who didn't use theirs for battle. She hurled a Timer Bim in the direction she remembered seeing the player missing a tooth. He couldn't have gotten far with two other players on each of his sides.

James, on the other hand, was grabbed from behind and slowly but gruesomely, he met his inevitable end. James could suck his thumb or say "There's no place like home" with how horrendous it was to be slayed by the knife of an older man. He wished for someone to hurl a Bim at them, so at least he could die the way the game was intended to wipe people out.

"I'm warning you, don't you dare use that knife on him or I-I'll..."

The voice was silenced as soon as Harmony's father's hawk eyes locked on its speaker. James was saved by Brian and Harmony.

He seemed to forget all about James, who played dead once the big man stood up and walked towards Brian and Harmony. Harmony let out a malevolent laugh, rejoining her father. Brian could tell she was planning something nefarious, and something told him it involved hurting him.

"Which one of them do you want to kill first, my dear?" Harmony's father asked.

"I should be the one asking the questions," she said. "Do you have a Cracker Bim for me to blow up the man with the whale belly?"

Something exploded inside Brian from being called that. Instead of an insult, it felt like a jolt of strength they were giving him. He used that energy to run and try to beat up Harmony's father.

A Bim went off while Brian shoved an Implosion Bim inside her father's mouth. The man tried pulling it out with his hands instead of just spitting it out, his fatal mistake. Both Brian and James closed their eyes and turned away when the top of Harmony's father's head became a splattered mess of brain chunks and blood.

Harmony did the only thing that made sense to her. She picked up her father's Bims and threw them at James. They didn't belong to her, so they didn't go off. Her plan was for Brian to reach for them so she could grab his hand and force him to press a Flammable Oil Bim. There were times she wanted to go out, taking someone with her.

Brian didn't do that, there was a chance someone who survived longer than seventy percent of the players would be unpredictable. What he did instead was pick up Harmony like she was his own little girl.

"Hey." He said. "You are my sweet Harmony. I'm sorry I had to blow up your dad."

"Sorry you blew up my dad? You're lucky death and blood makes me as calm as a canoe floating on a tranquil lake near a cottage. Though, you don't bring canoes to that lake."


End file.
